Futa Gigantism At The Amazon Gym
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: Married Woman On Vacation Finds A Gym That Will Change Her Life. Warning Contains- Futa, Lesbians, Muscles And Pregnant.


It was on a beauiful summer afternoon in the Florida town of Mermaid Bay that a young mother's life changed for the better. The young mother was on a vacation with her husband and two sons when she started to notice how fat she and her family was starting to get the night before when her husband was getting dressed for bed she happened to see that his once four pack abs had turned into a small potbelly which had got her to check herself only to almost pass out as she discovered her own small potbelly sticking up over her light pink lace thong. So here she was in the town of Mermaid Bay looking for the Amazon Gym an all female gym that had advertised in the local travel guidebook as one of the best in the state for any female it was also one that had a coupon for a weeks pass at 25.00 dollars something that would cost 100.00 dollar back in her hometown.

As she walked down the main street she took notice of something very strange well one of the strange things. The towns was only populated by woman very beautiful women something she had not ever een ever seen before but figured it was not something to worry about. As she turned the corner listed on the local map she noticed the gym it was two stories with a giant flexing musculer arm in front of a giant letter (A).

Deciding to give the place a try she walked up to the large glass doors and entered to what would change her life. As she crossed the entry way she almost screamed as the first thing she saw was a woman that could only be called a giantess for the womans head was only four feet from the ceiling and she was facing the womans crouch. As she held the scream in her eyes ran over the giantess. The woman had long straight grey hair that hung down to her waist, she had an elderly face that still held a great deal of beauty, she had a thick muscular white neck, wide muscular shoulders, giant tripe zzz sized white breast held in nice a tight in a cut off dark green tanktop with flexing pink bulging arm over the breast, she had massive muscle bulging arms covered in thick pulsing veins and ended in enormous hands, she had rock hard twenty pack abs that looking to also be covered in thick bulging veins and ended at the waistband of a pair of dark green cotton shorts the front of which looked to have a massive bulge but couldn't as it was a woman, the shorts also looked to be holding two massive firm buttcheeks at least the long buttcrack running down the back would make you believe, she also had massive muscle bulging legs covered in thick veins which ended in a pair of enormous barefeet.

As she looked the giantess over the woman spoke "Hello there dear my names Molly Queenly the owner of this fine gym. Now how can I help you today here for a workout or a steam". Looking the giantess in the eyes she spoke "Hi my names Stephanie Steavens and yes I'd like a nice hard workout oh and I have a coupon for the weeks pass". Taking the coupon from her large mermaid tote bag Stephanie handed it to Molly who quickly read it before looking at the beauiful young mother and smiled "Well that will be twenty-five dollars up front and I will show you the locker room so you can changes". Stephanie smiled as she handed over the twenty-five dollars from her tote bag before following the mature giantess down one of the tiled floors. As they walked the giantess spoke "Now the main gym with the bench press and barbells are on the first floor the treadmillers are located in another room off to the side, the second floor has a juice/water bar ,an olympic-sized pool and a mile long running track. Now some advise our main gym has a white sand floor so I would recommnd not wearing your shoes or socks and simply go barefoot like me." Looking down at the beautiful mature giantesses enormous barefeet Stephanie could see a thin layer of white sand on the womans barefeet so decided to leave off her shoes and socks. As they entered the gyms locker room she noticed a ebony giantess heading for what had to be the lockerroom showers. As she watched the ebony giantess she thought she saw something hanging from the womans crouch but again thought impossible so turned to the mature giantess as she opened one of the lockers "This well be your locker number 24 now just to relieve any strange thoughts half the woman here are giantesses or amazons as we like to call ourselves, Also the main gym is build like a muscle beach with the sand and an open skylight that goes thru the second floor. Now tell me would you like a personal trainer free of charge". Looking at the mature giantess as she untied her pink sneakers and began to pull them off Stephanie smiled "Yes that would be lovely back home I have to figure it out for myself and have pulled a few muscules also I would guess you would lift bigger weights then me in size". Smiling Molly lifted her right arm and flexed the massive bicep "Oh yes I lift weights that are bigger than normal but don't worry I'll help unload the bar and spot you. Oh also before we lift you'll need to drink one of our gyms special energy drinks it makes you not have to stretch before a workout something one of our members created". Nodding she began to unbutton her short sleeve yellow cotton blouse slowing showing Molly her beautiful huge white round orbs before slowly sliding the blouse off and hanging it in the locke. As she began unbuttoning her tight dark tan cargo shorts Stephanie noticed the bulge in Mollys tight dark green cotton shorts growing as thought there was something there not just Mollys pussy. Pulling off her shorts Stephanie blushed as the mature giantess slowly licked her lips and what ever was inside her shorts started to jump around trying to remember that she was a happly married strait mother of two Stephanie turned and quickly hung her dark tan shorts on the other hanger in her locker while giving Molly a view of her huge plump yet very firm white buttcheeks thanks to the small pink cotton thong she was wearing.

As Stephanie reached down and began to remove her workout cloths from her mermaid tote bag she hear a very pleasurable moan coming from the mature giantess that was watching her change. Rising up Stephanie first lifted her large barefeet and stepped into her nice tight dark pink mid-thigh cotton shorts that showed the outline of her huge plump and very firm butt something her husband had loved watch flexing whenever she did box squats at the gym back home at least he did before her twin sons had been born then she would catch him looking at the tight spandex wearing bimbos now thou she was a card carrying member of a female only gym which she payed for with her pay check. Sliding her tight short up under her small potbelly she slowly began to tie the drawstrings while slowly turning around to look at Molly who was gently moaning. As Stephanie finished turning to face Molly she quietly gasp at the most incredible sight she had ever seen Molly stood leaning against the other row of lockers her eyes were closed and she was roughly squeezing her giant right breast thru her tight dark green cutoff tanktop while also squeezing the now massive bulge in the front of her dark green mid-thigh cotton shorts. Not knowing that she was now watching her Molly started to moan words "Oh my gosh this woman is so beauifu,l oh I want to claim her as my lover, mmmm I have to calm down mmmm before she see me I don't want to scare her". As Molly started to move her enormous hands away from her womanly parts Stephanie grabbed her tight white cutoff t-shirt with her companys logo of a pink pegasus and slowly pulled it over her head while giving Molly a look at her bare huge p cupped white breast.

As Stephanie slide on the shirt she began to think about what she had just seen it had been almost a year since her husband had made love to her in fact it was on the night of their 28th wedding anniversary after their guest had left and their son put to bed and she would have to say it was the most horrible night of her marriage as he simply climbed on top of her, pushed past her dry pussy lips then slide in ten times before firing his small loud inside her before then rolling over and felling asleep. After that night she had moved out to a small apartment over the garage were she could pump iron whenever she was aroused with begin close to the kitchen door so she could cook breakfast for her children. Pushing her head thru the neck hole of her white cutoff t-shirt Stephanie looked at her mature giantess personal trainer and smiled at the small blush she had under her huge square glasses before walking up to her "Ready for that drink and hard workout" with a smile "You bet dearly now tell me were you want to focus the most I mean your arms/legs are well toned for your size, your pecs looking pretty firm under your huge breast and your glutes also looked firm not an ounce of sagged so I guess you wanted to either firm up what is already firm or you wanted to firm up the small potbelly I see there". Nodding her head Stephanie spoke "Yes I would like to firm it up I noticed my four pack abs had turned into this small potbelly from all the fast food my family and I have been eating on this trip thou I'm the only one who doesn't want to keep their potbelly not that dont find a potbelly sexy in fact when I was pregnant I found my enormous round belly quit arousing and with my well toned body I had to work double shifts at work just so I wouldn't have an affair since my husband didn't find me arrouing.

As Stephanie told the mature giantess able her private love life she had to admit that she need to dump her wimp of a husband and find someone who would love her maybe even give him the kids as the little monsters were more attached to him than her thou that could be because they were all his and some random egg doner no she was simply the one who gave birth to them when her eggs didn't work. Patting barefoot down the hallway she had to admit was slitly arrousing the sound of their barefeet slapping the smooth tiles as they walked sent a tingle strait up her well-toned bare legs and right to both her large clit and large nipples which slowly started to inflate.

Following Molly to a large smooth marble staircase which Molly started to climb while calling out "Follow me up to the juice bar and I'll give you one of the special energy drinks and then we can start some nice sweaty weight lifting. As they climbed up the stairs she couldn't help but notice the beautiful mature giantesses massive firm buttcheeks that flexed every time Molly step up a stair. As they reached the gyms second floor she almost gasped when the whole room was filled with beauiful giantess amazons all doing different things three were jogging on an enormous running track their enormous barefeet slapping the track with each beauiful step they took, four beauiful giantesses were over in a massive glass windowed room doing the yoga pose downward dog thou two of the beauiful amazons were performing it on the back of the other two while shoving something that looked fleshy and the same color as the thrusting woman thru the back of the other twos tight shorts, two beauiful giantesses were coming out of the streamroom in nothing but a mid-thigh light pink cotton while showing off the top of their giant white and light tan very bouncy and round breast the last group of women were over at a massive juice bar and all six were beauiful giantesses even the two bartenders.

As Stephanie looked around at all the beauiful amazons she began to feel small as she was the only regular sized woman. Suddenly she felt a massive finger on her shoulder so turned her head to look at Molly who was smiling down at her "Don`t worry about your size every new member thinks that but thanks to our special energy drinks you'll be very surprised how that wouldn't matter". Slowly they patted their way over to the juice bar Molly called out to one of the giantess bartenders "Hey Martha get that beautiful ebony body over here we have a new member that needs a special energy drink". Hearing a giggle she watched as the beautiful six mouth pregnant ebony giantess patted her way over to the end of the bar "Well hello there Molly mmm your looking hot today mmm how about you drop thous tight dark green cotton shorts and give my pregnant flower a nice hard workout and maybe bring that little hotty there along". Turning to her the pregnant ebony giantess looked at her blushing face "Tell me sweet thing what favor of energy drink would you like we have orange, lemon lime, apple, pineapple, honeydew melon and a delicious frunt punch so which will you have". Looking into a pair of beautiful green eyes Stephanie spoke "I'll take the fruit punch please" Martha smiled "Mmmmm good pick now you sit right down on this stool and watch my beautiful muscular body as I make your energy drink". Stephanie gasp as Molly grabbed her huge wide hips and slowly lifted her up onto the bar stool. As her plump round dark pink cotton shorts cover buttcheeks touched the bar stool she nearly gasp as she finally got to see the beauiful six month pregnant elbony giantess amazon Martha had long black waist length strait hair, she had a pair of giant ebony, round and very heavy breast under a tight cut off dark green tanktop that had the pink flexing bicep right over the breast, she wore a dark green thong bikini bottom the front of which had a massive bulge stretching it out while also showing her massive muscular arms/legs and walking around of her two enormous bare ebony feet.

Stephanie watched as Martha grabbed two enormous oranges in one hand and two enormous apples in the other before flexing her beautiful massive elbony biceps and quickly began to sqeeze the juice out into an massive silver metal tumbler before then quickly grabbing one enormous pineapple and one enormous honeydew melon before also juicing them into the massive metal tumbler causing the combined juices to fill half the massive silver tumbler. She then began to do something that completly surprised her Martha reached down to the hem of her tight dark green cutoff tanktop and slowly began to lift in up over her magnificent giant ebony bare orbs before gently grabbing the two heavy orbs by their massive very dark black nipple and gently began to pull them outward from her chest and toward the massive opening of the silver tumbler. Stephanie watched transfixed as Martha began to moan in the most pleasurable voice she had ever heard and was soon watching as two long streams of milk fired from the nipple tips and strait into the tumbler.

As Martha milked herself Stephanie was shocked when Molly enormous left pointer finger began to gently rub her large dark red nipples thru her light pink cutoff t-sirt right over her company logo. Turning her head Stephanie began to quietly moan "Oh Molly what are you d-d-doing oh Molly your finger is s-s-so big mmm bigger than anything that h-h-has ever touched them mmm Molly please stop I'm a happily married woman oh mmm please stop". As she moaned Stephanie watched as Molly bent down beside her bar stool before whispering her ear " Oh Stephanie you and I know your not a happily married woman mmm because if you were you would not have seen our ad in the brochure only women who are opening up to lesbianism would be able to see it. Besides from the way you were checking out first me then Martha there you are just begging to see what is bulging out our crouchs now moan for me tell me the truth deary"

Not beginning able to hide her arousal for eiter of the two beauiful giantesses nor the others in the gym juice bar do to the huge soaking wet stain that way starting to grow at her crouch a wet patch that half of Mollys enormous white finger was gently rubbing she decided to admit the true. So throwing back her long dirty blonde hair she moaned loud and passionately "Your right I'm not a happily married woman not since I got pregnant with my two six year olds twin sons, I spend all of my sexual energy at my local gym were I pump iron and jog miles, This whole family vacaion was my stupid mother-in-laws idea to baring my family back together but I could careless about that weak potbellied fool or the two incest children I was paid to carry for him and his mother just so she could have grandchildren to show her rich friends, now lower that beautiful mature face and let me kiss those massive pink lips"

Molly smiled at her and moved the massive lips close til Stephanie was kissing the top lip while her whole torso was being kissed by Molly. As she kissed what she hoped would become one of her giant lovers she heard Martha moaning "Oh my Molly mmm lick her torso with that talented tongue baby mmm make her come in thou tight dark pink shorts before she drinks this tasty energy drinks and out grows them". As Martha moaned these words Molly parted her lips and slowly licked her head and torso with her massive pink tongue the feeling caused her to moan loud and very passionately "Oh yes mmm lick me make me soaking wet mmm lick my shorts taste my sweet nectar Molly mmm yes oh yes". Turning to look at Martha she notice the arousing ebony giantess bartender had ripped her tight dark green tanktop off and had pulled the front of her dark green cotton thong down around her massive muscular ebony thighs causing the object that was making the tight fabric bulge to be revealed to her while two enormous ebony hands rubbed it. As she watched Martha she began to realise that both Martha and Molly were not just normal giantesses no they were what the internet called futa or dickgirls something she had come to fantasize about in her lonly bed at night but sadly never found at her old gym.

Looking at Martha as she stoked her massive ebony she-meat with its massive hairless testicles Stephanie couldn't help but moan out "Oh Martha your a beautiful futa woman mmm and with such a massive manhood yes stroke it Martha stroke that massive black dick mmm now rub your hairless testicles mmm make it even harder Martha mmm Molly reached out and caress her massive pregnant belly help her to come oh yes Martha aim your beauiful shaft at Molly and me mmm yes come Martha come all over us empty those heavy testicles cover me in your thick white seed and cover Mollys face and giant round white breast yes come you beauiful pregnant giantess amazon paint us with that hot seed".

Stephanie watched as Marthas enormous ebony hands pumped her thick veiny shedick quicker before opening her mouth to let out a deep almost primal moan "Oh yes here it comes mmm hold me ladies I'm about to blow". Stephanie turned to Molly and hungrily kissed Mollys upper lip just as the other bartender grabbed Matha just as the tip opened up and sent out a massive thick white stream strait at them. As the thick liquid landed on her body and Mollys upper torso she began to fill a strange sensation in her crouch area before a swelling feeling began to happen. Breaking her and Mollys deep kiss she looked down her cum soaked body and gasped as the area where the crouch of her dark pink shorts were began to stretch out by what she could only hope huge futadick. Watching the beauiful sight before her eyes she began to moan "Oh Molly look I'm growing a dick mmmjust like Martha oh Molly lick the cum off me so I can see my new bulge". As she spoke Stephanie could feel an incredible tighting before she heard a loud ripping sound as the front of her tight light pink thong ripped open before the long seam down the middle of the dark pink cotton shorts followed and released a beauiful sight one that would change her life forever. Moaning Stephanie looked down and took in her new huge, white, and very veiny girldick with a beauiful pair of huge hairless testicles so full of tasty cum that they were perfectly round while covering her plump pink flower.


End file.
